wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Blade (B1AD3)
DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU GET PERMISSION Appearance Blade is a genetically enhanced combination of LeafWing, IceWing, HiveWing and SandWing. She has a narrow, lithe build with scales like metal plates and an armored white stomach. She has IceWing spikes on the back of her neck and a non-venomous SandWing-like barb on her long tail. Her scales shine when hit with the sun, and are practically impenetrable. She has a HiveWing spike on her snout and intense, shining blue eyes. Black markings run from her back in small stripes, and, when looking closely, you can see swirls of a darker silver in her main scales. She has black scales running from her top jaw, over her eyes and to her ear, and black stripes and dots underneath her eyes. She has large wings with spikes on the bend of the wing, and vet very light silver metal sheet-looking wing membranes. She has small, black spikes running down her wrist, and multiple white spikes coming out from the back of her neck. Blade normally stands at an alert and aggressive stance, ears up, head raised and muscles tense. The scales on her back raise, and when she senses danger they will sometimes rattle. Her face rests at a neutral, calculating expression, but can change in an instant. When furious, her mouth will draw back, revealing rows of pointed white and gleaming teeth. When happy, though, her eyes soften and she has a lighter smile, making her seem almost dog-like In contradiction to her furious wolffish expression. When in combat, Blade can use her metal in multiple ways that change her apperance. She can morph into metallic animals- anywhere from a mouse to a Pheonix, all completely shrowded in metal. When fighting in her original state, blades can develup practically anywhere on her- arms, back, tail, head. Connected to that, she always fights with a metal coat over her for protection. Behavior Blade is very protective of those weaker than her, and those close to her. She will die for her friends, if it comes down to that. She is stubborn and unwavering, and can be very sarcastic. She is proud, hating to accept help from anyone and absolutely despises pity. She wants to be the protector, not the protected. First impression matter to her, and if you make a bad first impression to her you better do your best to make it up. She is a lethal killer, being designed specifically for the killing of abnormal creatures and to turn the tide in war. She hates that she was made that way, because of this when in a fight or when her adrenaline pumps, she goes into a kill mode and it is very hard to stop her. She is wary, you have to earn her trust first, but she gives chances. She hates being lied to and is mostly honest herself. Blade can also be sweet and playful, but mostly keeps herself at a protective stance. Blade is brave and outspoken, and can be argumentative. Inwardly, she has some insicurities. She hates being reffered to as a robot, since she is still a being with feelings, and can get really defensive over stuff like that. She can most certainly take a joke, but when it’s so personal she snaps. She rarely cries, but when she does it means something. If you ever describe her as emotionless, than you are a fool. She is one of the most feeling Dragon out there, but just expresses it differently. If you betray her, she expresses her feelings by violently stabbing or dismembering you. She can’t change the way she was made, but she tries. Relationships R4Z0R- B1AD3 views R4Z0R as a friend, showing protective tendancies and friendly interactions. W0LV3R1N3- B1AD3 certainly views W0LV3R1N3 as a friend, but we are not sure if she sees him as something more 3D3N- B1AD3 is quite neutral with 3D3N 2HR13K- B1AD3 views 2HR13K as an ally and someone to protect D4RK2KY- B1AD3 is very protective towards D4RK2KY, she treats him almost like a younger brother BL0220M- B1AD3 treats BL0220M with respect, and tries to protect her SH33R- It is obvious B1AD3 really likes SH33R and they share an almost sibling bond. B1AD3 constantly talks to SH33R and sneaks out of her cage to see her. They constantly poke fun at each other, and have good debates. K33N- Like SH33R, B1AD3 and K33N share a sibling-like bond 2T1CK- B1AD3 is neutral towards 2T1CK 1LLU210N- B1AD3 is mostly neutral to 1LLU210N, but is wary of her CL41R1TY- B1AD3 feels like she needs to protect CL41R1TY D4M493D- B1AD3 is wary of D4M493D, but sees him as a potential ally A73X- B1AD3 seems to not trust A73X, but also does not hate him 4R0RU4- Blade seems a bit indifferent to 4R0RU4, a brisk nod here and there FR02TBURN- B1AD3 doesn’t really care for him, and thinks him arrogant. Alas, she has not had many interactions with him, and opinions can change N3BUL4- Where to start? Blade used to regard N3BUL4 as an ally, then things when downhill. Now, when B1AD3 sees her, she wants to rip out her throat. L34F2T0RM- B1AD3 doesn’t really know L34F2T0RM, and doesn exactly trust her quiet shyness. She is unsure what to think 1NT3N21TY- B1AD3 respects him, but will certainly put him in his place if he tries to order her around, she sees him as a potential ally, and wonders if they could be friends but is too proud to ask. She has absolutely no idea he has a crush on her (poor Intensity XD) W0LF- B1AD3 loves her daughter, no matter how frustrating she can be. W0LF can always make her smile. 3XC4L1BUR- B1AD3 loves her son, finding it amusing about how his serious and protective personality, cautious and wary, is way different than W0LF’s D4N93R- B1AD3 thinks the son of D4M4D93D is funny and reminds her of W0LF. RAY- B1AD3 likes this experiment, but always gets the names mixed up, much to her anger. She likes the red one, though. ULT1M4- B1AD3 sympathizes with this Experiment, since she to suffers from the Rage Modes. Yet she is wary, but mostly acts friendly. SCIENTISTS Brilliance- B1AD3 hates Brilliance, she has clawed him multiple times Saltwater- B1AD3 hates Saltwater even more then she hates Brilliance- she escaped her cell once, and, instead of fleeing, went straight for Saltwater- almost causing him to loose an eye Spider- B1AD3 dislikes Spider, and constantly pulls pranks on him such as clawing his tail when he walks by, shooting metal at his face (Even though the bullet-proof glass stops it) and etc. Steam- Despite herself, B1AD3 respects Steam and hopes Steam will help the Experiments escape Yellow River- B1AD3 constantly snaps and growls and Yellow River- even if she is only walking by. Hate is obvious Cheetah- B1AD3 has shown obvious interest in Cheetah- Once, Cheetah walked into B1AD3's enclosure, (An unauthorized interaction) and they both just sat there and stared at each other. Sometimes B1AD3 would tilt her head and twitch her ear, and Cheetah would copy that movement. Scientists are stumped on this one Duststorm- Likie Cheetah, B1AD3 shows obvious interest in Duststorm, but is a lot more wary about him Earth- Whenever Earth is aroud, B1AD3 will go into a defensive position and get as far away from him as possible Whitesand- B1AD3 appears neutral to Whitesand, even showing some minor curiosity Dolphin- B1AD3 doesn't really take notice of Dolphin Avalanche- B1AD3 appears to be neutral with Avalanche Shine- B1AD3 is faintly curious with Shine. (From the Fanon page) Experiment Results (+) -Enhanced speed, strength, jump, sense, hearing, seeing, smelling, reflexes, and etc. -Complete control over a metallic element -Can morph into metal based creatures -Can mend any given wound with metal -Internal skeleton is made of metal -Metal is rust resistant -The Metal can not be broken, unless struck with the same material -The strength of the metal grows with Blade -Her metal ignores immunities Experiment Results (-) -Loud sound is her greatest weakness. If the sound is anywhere over 500 m/s, she can possibly get extremely injured. Anywhere over 2000 m/s, she could go into a coma-like state. -Bright light is her second greatest weakness. Any extremely harsh light and she can go into a blind rage mode, possibly hurting herself as well as friends. -An insanely strong smell can clog her senses and irritate her -When Blade is in a fight, her instincts kick in. Ger instincts follow stages: Anger- Pupil shrinks to a slit, she fights furiously but is halfway in control of her physical self. Fury- Pupil shrinks all the way to a slit, she feels no emotion but anger and will viciously attack Enraged- In this mode, her pupil is all the way to slits. Her usual blue eyes are blood red. She only knows one thing, kill. She will do anything to kill her enemies. Skills -Rage- When In rage mode, Blade morphs into a completely metal animal. The animals are large as a full grown dragon and covered in metal plates. Drawback- does not have long to choose which animal, approximately half a second. In rage mode, Blade becomes very reckless -Metal Flame- Metal Flame is unlike any fire you have ever heard of, the pain is near being stabbed by a knife so hot it is red, but to the tenth power. Metal Flame not only burns; it also shreds. It is unbearable. Drawback, Metal Flame takes up a little of Blades energy. -Elemental Calm- When Blade is completely calm and in control, an element of her choosing is infused with a desired metal weapon. (Exp. Fire Axe, Light Sword, Electric Dagger) List of Usable Elements and their effects: Fire- Burns (Best used with a sword) Earth- Hits hard (Best used with a mace) Air- Makes opponent feel like they are choking (Best with any weapon) Water- If the opponent is a fire wielder, it weakens the flame (Best with a metal chain) Light- Momentarily blinds opponent (Best with any weapon) Dark- Makes an opponent feel despair (Best with a bladed weapon) Ice- Makes an opponent freeze for a moment (Best with a spear) Poison- Makes an opponent be paralyzed where struck (Best with a spear) Electric- Sends an electric volt into the opponent (Best with a sword) Nature- Heals self (Best with a bladed weapon) Death- Kills any mortals, causes great pain to immortals (Best with a bladed weapon) Life- Heals anyone the weapon touches (best with a blunt weapon) Drawback: Difficult to be calm enough to use -Final Power- Final power causes Blade to undergo a transformation to an enormous, metal-coated beast. There is not one distinct form and the size varies depending on how desperate the situation is. None of the final power forms are smaller than 30 feet tall. In using this skill, Blade has access to Metal Flame. Drawback, After using final power, Blade will go back to a normal appearance and black out, Final Power is VERY RISKY but is a nice way to turn the tides of battle. -Spike Blast- Blade gathers energy and unleashes it in a barrage of large and extremely sharp metal spikes that fly in all directions. Drawback, While shooting the spikes, Blade feels small pain. -Ultimate Weapon- Blade clasps both hands together to form a monsterous weapon that is devastating in combat, can easily be reverted into two separate blades. None of the Ultimate Weapons look alike. Drawback, Ultimate weapon comes with almost no drawback; it's just a little energy consuming. -Counter Shield- When attacked by a projectile of any sort, whether elemental or physically apparent, a shield will form and launches the projectile elsewhere. The shields come in all different appearances, and have an aura arond it. Drawback, Shield only appears in front. May leave back unprotected. -Metal Focus- Blade must be completely focused on one blade, then when she lets go it will track an opponent and strike them. The farther they are the more concentration required. Drawback, Has to be completely concentrated, otherwise Metal Track does not work -Metal Manipulation- When using Metal Manipulation, Blade can control all metal around her. Drawback,Metal Manipulation takes energy -Lightning Call- Blade will launch metal at or near an opponent and wherever the metal lands, a huge bolt of lightning will strike down on it, and all around the metal. Drawback, The worst of the blast can be avoided and only works if it is raining. Metal Bond- Blade fires a metal strand that twist around an opponent, constricting them. The strand is edged with sharp jagged metal to dig in and trap. Drawback, If the opponent is not angry or freaking out, they can just twist out of the jagged metal, but it is still painful. -Final Defense- When Blade is mortally injured to where she can not fight anymore, she goes into a coma like state and surrounds herself with a metal cocoon with sharp blades sticking up. She is unconscious until full strength is repaired. Drawback, Can not fight while in defense state. -Summon- Blade will call forth a metal monstrosity if metal structures are near, and direct it to attack an opponent. The creature is created from that structure. Unlike her using the Final Power skill, these creatures she summons are not actually creatures at all, but entirely made up of metal. The size is also greatly smaller, about the size of a dragonet. Drawback, The creatures are only for a short time and will revert to original state when that time is over. -Metal Arena- Blade unleashes a wave of metal that coats the area around them, boosting her confidence as well as physical advantages. Drawback, None; Metal Arena just enhances Blade’s abilities Enhanced, Risky Skills Metalic Weather A very interesting ability Blade has is to control the weather and natural disasters. She controls it by replacing the actual storm/disaster with metal. This only works if the occurance is happening at the same time as her fight. This is not a normal special skill- this has its own types and categories. Blade can control and manipulate any weather, from the lightest of rains, to the heaviest of hurricanes, and any disaster from tsunamis to volcanic eruptions. Weather: -Rain- Instead of water, sharp shards of metal will fall down. How fast? Depends on how fast Blade wants it. -Hail- Instead of ice, solid chunks of metal fall down. Again, the speed is up to Blade. -Lightning- Instead of a full electric charge, electric induced metal shoots down causing monstrous explosions. -Hurricane- This adds rain and wind all in one. -Tornado- A metal enhanced tornado. -Dust Storm- Dust particles are replaced with metal -Fog- Stays like fog, created by miniscule metal molecules -Wind- A fast moving layer of sharp metal molecules -Sleet- Some sharp pieces of metal fall down, and some solid chunks fall as well. -Blizzard- A mix of wind and snow -Water Spout- Liquid metal spiraling over a body of water Natural Disasters: -Volcanic Eruption- Extremely hot liquid metal -Mudslide- All mud replaced with sharp metal -Avalanche- All snow replaced with solid metal chunks -Fire Whirl- Metal Flame spiraling up into the air -Earthquake- Earthquake caused by metal -Tsunami- An enormous wave of liquid metal -Wildfire- Metal Flame raging across a forest -Flood- Liquid metal flooding an area -Sinkhole- A sinkhole caused by metal These abilities are very risky, if controlling the natuaral occurences for to long she can pass out or even badly injure herself. Fighting Moves -Sharp Strike- A blade develops on her arm or replaces her arm. She can then fight with it- the blade is so sharp it can cut through diamond like paper. -Metal Shard- From her wrist small but sharp chunks of metal shoot out as fast as a bullet. -Defense- Metal wraps around her in an armor-like way protecting her from even the strongest of objects. -Shield- A shield develops on her arm -Spike- Metal spikes grow on Blade’s back- she can flatten or raise them for defense or offense. Like a porcupine- she can shoot these spikes. -Decoy- A metal decoy of Blade will be placed- this allows Blade to trick enemies. -Magnetize- Control metal in the air -Hammer- Metal engulfs Blade’s fist and she slams it down on opponents with the force of a small sized mountain -Oxidation- Uses the H2O in the air to control rust- she can mold, attack, and choke with it -Spike Kick- Kicks with spikes on her leg and foot -Sword Fight- This includes all moves in sword fighting like slicing, parries and ect. -Metal Scatter- Blade generates a thin metal wall and throws it. Once airborne it shatters into small and sharp pieces. -Metal Spiral- Blade leaps into the air and rotates at an astonishing speed. While in rotation a barrage of metal spikes fly. -Disc Blade- Blade throws a rounded disc with sharp spikes on the perimeter. It flies fast and strong. Accurate and deadly. -Metal Snare- Blade sends multiple metal chunks in the area, once stepped on spikes will rise in the area and directly on top of the snare. -Spiky Defence- Spikes will appear all over Blade (Arms, Legs, Back), and she can continue the fight- She can also ram into an opponent side first and impale them. -Metal Claw- Blade’s talons will be replace by long, sharp strands of metal. She can then attack with them. -Pound- Blade encases her entire arm in a block of metal- because she is in control of the metal; she can lift it as easily as a mortal lifting their arm. -List of Formable Weapons (Most Used) * Sword * Dagger * Hammer * Mace * Axe * Spear * Pike * Club * Scythe * Pitchfork * Halberd -Metal Ingest- While Blade can eat mortal food, eating metal has different effects on her- Copper- A brownish tinge on metal- Ups energy Silver- Metal is shinier- Makes a cleaner cut Iron- Metal becomes more rigid Aluminum- Sleeker metal Gold- Slightly boost speed and attack Nickel- Slightly boosts defence Bismuth- Small agility boost Zinc- Increases eyesight Lead- Increases hearing Platinum- Boosts speed Titanium- Boosts defence and attack Tin- Small jump boost Cobalt- Increases stamina Chromium- Great defense boost Magnesium- Increases metallic control Tungsten- Great strength boost Mercury- Increases Metal Flame attack Manganese- Everything boosts slightly Beryllium- Increases balance Cadmium- Increases flexibility Molybdenum- Increases aim Vanadium- Increases concentration Palladium- Increases stealth Lithium- Increases intelligence Sodium- Boosts sight, hearing and smelling Uranium- Increases defence and attack Niobium- Slightly increases stealth and jump Potassium- Great hearing boost Indium- Great sight boost Tantalum- Great smell boost Zirconium- Increases metal strength by 10% Rhodium- Great stealth boost Calcium- The 5 senses increase by 5% Gallium- Great jump boost Iridium- Great intelligence boost Plutonium- Great agility boost Osmium- Great flexibility boost Rhenium- Small speed and jump boost Dysprosium- Everything very slightly increases Ruthenium- Flexibility, jump and agility boost Barium- Great balance boost Scandium- Stealth, speed and agility boost Thorium- Giant speed, strength and defence boost for a short time Strontium- Great stamina boost Cerium- Drops defence greatly but is 85% stronger Caesium- Drops attack greatly but has a 85% defence boost Hafnium- Everything raises by 50% for a short time Thallium- Arm strength increase Yttrium- Leg strength increase Samarium- Sight increase but hearing decrease Rubidium- Hearing increase but sight decrease -Metal Bow- Blade generates a long, thin and curved strand of metal with a lighter and more flexible piece of metal acting as the string. This shoots arrows with far more force than your average bow. -Metal Lashes- Bendable metal with thicker ends are generated by Blades arms for her to control- they come out of her wrists. -Focus Hit- Blade draws back her arm and surrounds it in metal- then unleashes it in a forwards-down motion. -Metal Burst- Blade throws out metal spheres, (Anywhere from 2 to 10,) that burst as soon as they hit something. -Repair- Silver encloses upon the area of an open wound, sealing it. -Mend- Any interior damage is braced or healed (Does not work on vital organs) -Merge- Can walk through metal by first transforming herself entirely to metal -Silver Wave- Stomps on the floor or ground and a wave of sharp metal spikes rise in all directions -Forge- Can create a tangible weapon of her metal that is permanent and can be used by others. -Sever- This only works on mortals and those with little resistant- Blade will generate metal inside the foe’s body and will cut them open from the inside (dislikes using this move. Would rather fight with honor) History Blade remembers nothing about her past, and had came to the conclusion she was never anything and was just created. This is one of the few things she was wrong about. She used to be a young student who attended school with her friends. One day, one of her friends, (Oblivion) killed her other friend (Earthquake) and injured the other (Skull). It seemed Oblivion was an abnormal creature. Blade, not called Blade at that time, acted on impulse and stabbed Oblivion in the eye. Oblivion fled, swearing vengance on Blade. Blade rushed Skull to a healer, and while she was waiting to here if Skull survived or not, she saw Oblivion oyut of the building's widow. Oblivion gave her a nasty grin and disapeared. Guards stormed the building, placing Blade under arrest for murder, thinking she had killed Earthquake. She was framed by Oblivion, and angered she attacked the guard that had grabed her. After restraining her and putting her in a cell, someone had came to see her. Dustorm. He offered her a deal, she could rot in prison, or come with him and have a chance at redemption. You can guss what she chose, and Dustorm never broke his promise, turning her into a weapon. A weapon who had no clue about her past. Journal Entries # Blade has demonstrated more aggression than fear. That will work well with phase two of testing. Stubborn, she is. Resisting at any chance she gets. She even destroyed one of Brilliance’s testing tools. This next test will be very expensive. Let’s hope it is worth it. # The test proved successful, turning Blade into a lethal war machine. Three levels of rage were added into the test, hopefully we will be able to control the Rage Mode. # No good controlling the rage. After multiple tries, we got no where. Our only hope now is that she doesn’t ever enter the Enraged state Quotes 'W3 4r3 m0r3 dr490n th4n th023 wh0 cru3ly t32t 0n u2." "C0m3 n34r m3 4nd my m3t4l w1ll b3 1n y0ur h34rt." "D0 y0u r34lly th1nk 1'm 2tup1d? 1'm n0t th3 0n3 2h0v1n9 n33dl32 1nt0 d3f3n21v3 cr34tur32!" "1 w0uld r4th3r cl4w my 0wn 3y32 0ut th4n 2u8m1t t0 y0u." "1 d0n't 3v3n kn0w wh0 1 4m!" "Wh3n th12 12 0v3r 1t w1ll 83 y0ur bl00d 2t41n1n9 th3 fl00r." Non-Tech Quotes- “I’m okay with Spork or even Budder Knife, but I swear if you call me Tinfoil or spoon...” ”I know nothing and everything. Is anyone else as conflicted as I?” ”I am not bossy! I just know what’s best to do and I’m not afraid to share. Or stab someone if they don’t listen.” ”I think I’m malfunctioning. Why is there liquid near my eyes??” Note Blade’s metal is a combination of multiple different metals with perks- strengths, rust resistant etc, then melt add down and merged together and reinforced. Her metal is practically impenatrable. The name for the metal is Zerylion, a modified metal built for combat. Lightweight and deadly, Zerylion is a force to be reckoned with. Other Info -Blade is based off another human character I made a long time ago who was kidnapped and tested on, created to be a living weapon to hunt down abnormal beings. -Blade is self conscious about being a literal piece of metal, and hates to be called a “robot” -Blade goes through mood swings, so it’s hard to know if what you say will offend her or make her laugh -Blade doesn’t know all of her abilities yet -Blade’s original name was going to be Dagger, but I liked Blade better -Blade is actually a brilliant artist -Blade used to be my sona, Salvation, but was turned into Blade after getting betrayed. In real life, my friend who‘s sona is Oblivion wrote a book about us with me that had us as main characters with the same plot line as Blade’s backstory. So yea, Blade is my secondary sona! -She can not help it when her instincts kick in, and she normally feels terrible afterwards. Oblivion (Breif Info) Oblivion was past Blade’s close friend. They were like a normal best friend duo- getting into mischief at school, hanging with friends- completely averaged. Blade was shocked when Oblivion ended up being an abnormal creature- Unnaturals as she references to them. Unnaturals are organic beings not modified by science, but born with their “defects.” Ironic, Blade was created to hunt down Unnaturals. Unnantutrals like the very thing that ruined her life. * Earthquake (Breif Info) Earthquake was a completely average Dragon. Blades good friend that hung out with her and Oblivion. She was devastated when Oblivion killed him. * Skull (Breif Info) Skull was Oblivion‘s firend first, then started to become friends with B1AD3. B1AD3 took him to the healers, but was abducted before she knew if he got better or not. * Gallery 35CA014B-5FFC-4577-83F0-C6F6A0542602.jpeg|Blade by Silverthenisseaicewing.Ty! 870EDDEF-6002-4494-8FA9-39F423531CF5.jpeg|Blade by ReverbTheDragon. Ty! 7790611E-7E93-4F91-B4AF-C821360AB6FE.jpeg|Blade by Salvation 27419EC7-56D4-4B43-BBF6-D8878326543A.jpeg|Blade by Fly. Ty! AC5E05C2-99FC-4DEB-8C38-4D75E76D4CF0.jpeg|Blade by Cuzcats. Ty! CF7DEE12-C82D-4FF0-A02F-72CF83DB7948.jpeg|Blade Ref by Lumin, ty! 703DAE19-DFE5-4A10-83A7-BB5D45758989.jpeg|Blade FR ref by Fyresrorm! 2019-05-12 (12).png|Blade by me using #Jadabase B3D797F7-A9E0-48B9-8965-66079E2D7F84.jpeg|Blade’s asthetics by MKdragon D2465AD9-269C-4378-B5A9-D9C04BCE4BCF.png|Blade V2 by Cuzcats!!! Thanks! 2019-05-25 (38).png|Blade colored by Salvation, base by AproilSilverWolf on Deviantart, slightly modified by Sal on LunaPic to make her look more hybrid-y D502A06D-1653-4F45-900C-1812CED40227.jpeg|Blade’s stages of rage by Sal 399ABCFD-7A1D-458B-AAD4-EA0F86681884.jpeg|Example of the metal morph, example in the form of a wolf, by Sal. (Also Blade’s spirit animal) 9EFB6732-D49B-4FA7-A256-308DC9E93A43.jpeg|An example of a metal summon by Sal 152EC6AF-A855-4B44-8AFE-F889026BA4CA.jpeg|An example of a manipulatable item from metal manipulation EFA6D73C-5A72-4EBB-96B0-41F48DB1670B.jpeg|An example of a weapon from Elemental Calm by Sal 1392C6E2-9A78-4F8E-8143-2FDD8353CFE2.jpeg|An example of what can be used for metal track 9AA79D12-ABFF-4BA8-882F-7C38F53CEBC3.jpeg|Final defense example by Sal F3486D21-1813-4367-B136-D1F02354DA75.jpeg|Final weapon example by Sal 2019-05-26 (49).png|Blade, base by OwiByx and colored by Salvation 2019-05-26 (53).png|Blade, base by pickledude, colored by Salvation. 2019-05-26 (55).png|Blade, colored by Sal, base by Caactushugger 1BC65711-B67D-41A1-99FF-FBE42EDA95F0.jpeg|Blade by RandomWeirdoDragon. Thanks! B583586F-DD3C-4518-9A5C-821E74F56929.jpeg|Blade by Hazeheart! Ty! A4524203-E1FD-43FB-940B-DEE878765AB2.jpeg|Blade as a child by Cloud! :3 1560786240746275636696.jpg|Blade by Aquamarineshine!! Blade FR ref.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments Category:First Gen